horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Poll:Freddy vs Pinhead
Vote and leave your comments below Meh, even though i like Freddy waaaaay better then Pinhead,i think Pinhead would win because of 3 reasons: 1.He never sleeps. 2.Freddy is immortal ONLY in dreams but Pinhead is completely immortal. 3.Freddy just gets his ass handed to him in the real world.(A Nightmare on elm street 1,6 and Freddy vs. Jason)-Danventure This one is tough. I vote for Pinhead, because cenobites don't seem to be creatures that sleep (or need sleep), and Freddy's primary method of attack takes place in his victim's dreams. --Notmyhandle 08:22, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Pinhead. Freddy, as tough as he is in dealing with teenagers, is basically just a hoodlum in the hierarchy of supernatural slashers. His ectoplasm would most likely be spaghetti chained from the ceiling unless he really pushed himself against guys like The Pinhead Cenobite or The Tall Man. Doctor Diabolical 19:06, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Freddy cause he rocks Pin head, cause he kics ass user:RickyBlaikie1986 05:42 AM 06-05-09 (EDT) Even though I like Freddy better, I have to give the win to Pinhead. Freddy already got beat down by Jason, I really doubt he could last long against Pinhead. Mudoogul 20:26, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Freddy would win because he is so manipulative. - LordTerrantos I would have to vote for Freddy. Pinhead is a torture artist, not really a fighter. And as seen in Freddy's Dead: The Final Knightmare, Freddy can pretty much ignore any physical pain. While laughing no less. Gerbo321 11:35, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Though I like Freddy a hell of allot more, Pinhead never sleeps. But Freddy laughs to pain and from the few times hes in the real world, he knows how to fight.- Tyler Krueger Freddy's my all time favorite slasher film characters but I'd have to give this to Pinhead. --The Immortal Selene 09:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Easily Pinhead, Freddy is the king of dreams but there's no way he could get Pinhead to fall asleep. Freddy would also have to deal with the other Cenobites. - Jamelle 6:25, 27 August 2009 freddy Probably Pinhead Simas175 Pinhead,a creature like him never sleeps. pedrostarwars None, the battle will be endless. Face the fact. Pinhead would obviously win. -- AnonymousPerson117 talk to me. i'de have to go with freddy ccause he has a weapon and what dose pin head have nothing so basicaly pin head woouldn't stand a chance!-The man with a plan Pinhead has the resources and a huge advantage; he's actually come out on top in a couple movies. Pinhead vs Freddy is really Order vs Chaos, and I think Order wins. Crazy1van i'd say just barely pinhead is more powerfull than freddy but if freddy went f%ckin around the box he might win--Ultrablastic123 02:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) If Freddy somehow got Pinhead into the Dream world he would win, 'cause he can twist the Dream world to do whatever he wants.--Lightsaber Guy 22:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Category:Polls